Experimental Life
by derpyDiscord
Summary: Three failed experiments escape their prison and join Konoha.


Their lungs were burning, but they didn't care. They had to keep running, running away from that horrible place. This was what they needed to do, though they could tell that no one was following them. They had only been failed experiments after all.

They didn't know where they were, all they knew was that they were in Hi no Kuni.

The three were peculiar to say the least, though one wouldn't be able to tell from a quick glance.

The first, Taiyo, was the oldest and the caregiver of the group. She kept her head, never really becoming flustered or bothered.

The next was Hikari, called this by those around him due to his bright outlook towards hope. The air around him bristled at all times.

The last of the three was called Mei, a waif of a thing, though she was resilient.

It had been nine years since they were captured, shortly after their births, it had also been eight years since the attack on Konoha at the hands of the Kyuubi. Little did these three know that they become closely intertwined with the fate of the child of prophecy.

These three were used in experiment to artificially engineer Kekkei Genkai without harmful side effects. The "scientists", if you could call them that, had given up on these three but had still kept them captive. They were taken from clans close to extinction.

These three had escaped due to an accident in the facility in which they were held. The resulting explosion had caused enough commotion and damage that they could slip away unnoticed.

They stuck together, due in part that they had been kept together in the facility. In their shared pain they had learned to depend on one another. They saw themselves as siblings in all but blood.

They had been running for days now. If they were stopped for too long paranoia began to settle in. So they kept running. Running and surviving.

It was close to two weeks after the incident that they came upon the most powerful hidden village; Konohagakure.

They were taken by the gate guards to see the Sandaime Hokage.

"What do we have here?" The imposing man inquired. He was an aging man, though he held a powerful presence. This man, hailed as the 'God of Shinobi', though powerful and almost regal in stature, gave off warmth towards these three lost children.

"We found them near the gate. They haven't spoken a word since. What should we do with them Hokage-sama?" The first guard asked.

"You may leave. I will deal with this personally." The Hokage dismissed the guard. Hiruzen Sarutobi, as the Hokage was named, turned back to the orphans. "Now. Who might you three be and what would bring you to this Village?"

"I am Hikari. These are my siblings, Taiyo and Mei. We have been running for almost two weeks and came upon your village. We would like to ask for sanctuary." As the boy spoke he bowed slightly, showing his respect to the man. "We would also like to train as shinobi."

' _Orphans_ , _perhaps this would be a chance for my Naru-chan to gain some friends_.' The Hokage thought to himself. "Your requests shall be granted, but please stand straight. You need not bow to me. I have never been one for formalities. You are now citizens of Konoha, and once you graduate the academy, fellow shinobi. Though heed my words; if you prove yourselves a threat to my village in any way, I will not hesitate to act" As he spoke he motioned for an ANBU to reveal themselves. "Inu, take these three to the 'reserve' housing we discussed. They have no family, so you and your squad shall keep an eye on them. Also, on your way, retrieve Naru-chan. Take her as well."

The man in the dog mask revealed himself and motioned for the orphans to follow him. They hesitantly turned to follow the ANBU, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts _. 'Hopefully they will become friends to Naru-chan. Kami knows she needs them. Though the timing is strange. I hope I haven't made an error in judgement.'_

As the three siblings and the silver haired ANBU walked through Konoha, the trio of to be shinobi took in the sight of the village. They had never seen anything like it. Sure, they had heard and learned things about the hidden villages. The 'Scientists' had not wanted stupid weapons.

Soon they entered a rough looking section of the village. Complete with shady people in back alleys and seedy looking shops. They eventually came upon a rundown looking apartment complex. They climbed up to the third floor and knocked on one of the doors.

"If any of you bastards are here to get your revenge, you can walk your asses back to the bar you stumbled out of or I'll cut your hands off and feed them to you!" A female voice yelled through the door before it opened and an orange blur shot out of the apartment only to be caught by their masked escort. "Oh, hey Inu. What brings you here? Does Jiji need something?" The orange blur turned out to be a young girl, about eight years old, with blond hair and three marks on each of her cheeks. At the moment she wore an orange shirt and orange shorts. She brandished a chipped and rusted kunai in her hand.

"Actually, yes. Hokage-sama has asked me to escort you and these three," he motioned to the other orphans, "to your new living quarters. And before you say anything, I assure you it will be nicer than your current arrangement." As he finished speaking to the blond, who seemed to notice the other three only after they were mentioned, seemed to think about what the man had said.

"Okay. Guess it has to be better than this dump. Just let me get my stuff." The blond promptly disappeared into her apartment and reappeared with several orange jumpsuits and cups of ramen. "Let's get going!"

The odd group of five soon came to an odd building that seemed large enough to house an entire clan.

"This will be your new home. Someone will be by tomorrow to take you to stock up on supplies."

"Supplies?" Inquired Taiyo, speaking for the first time since entering the village.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will be enrolled into the academy. You are late in the curriculum so you will be given private lessons to compensate. Naruto, you will have to help them catch up as well. I wish all of you luck. Goodnight" And with that, the silver haired man was gone.

"Okay then. Seems we're gonna be rooming together. Guess we should get to know each other. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" The blonde exclaimed. Her good mood was infectious, and the other felt like responding in turn.

"I'm Hikari. It's nice to meet you too."

"My name's Mei."

"Taiyo. Good to meet you."

The blond girl smiled, her blue eyes lighting up. "Great! I'm sure we'll all get along. Now, let's see what this place looks like on the inside." And with that, she ran inside, leaving the other three to follow.

The inside of the building was spacious, confirming that many people could live their. There were several rooms, bathrooms, a full kitchen and a training area. The three new Konoha student found themselves rooms. With soft beds instead of hard ground, they quickly found themselves soundly asleep.


End file.
